Description: The members of this consortium include: De Paul University and the Center for Workforce Education/Laubach Literacy International. These members represent an expansive network of worker educational systems serving the disadvantaged and minority populations nationwide. The goal of this program is to build the capacity of the consortium members and their collaborators in providing quality and culturally responsive training and support services in hazardous materials, health and safety, targeted towards multi-lingual, multi-ethnic minority contractors, their workforce and other disadvantaged workers in small businesses. Training objectives include: providing hazard awareness, hazard communication and annual refresher training to 450 minority and disadvantaged workers in small business precision metal industry, hazard waste generators located in Northern Illinois Area.